


My Everything

by ieathomesick



Series: Silverboys - The Aftermath [2]
Category: YG Entertainment | YG Family, YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: Angst, Anyways Hyunsuks pretty and soft whats new, Byunggon and Hyunsukie im sorry pls dont read this, Hyunsuks trying to act like this doesnt matter, Love, M/M, Post Byunggon leaving YG, Pretty sure its the first smut in this tag lets get it, Save silverboys 2k19, Smut, Spoiler alert it does, This is literally just porn with feelies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 19:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ieathomesick/pseuds/ieathomesick
Summary: If his members knew he'd fallen back into Byunggon's bedroom again, he wasn't sure he'd ever hear the end of it. But that didn't matter, not when he felt like this. He would push his feelings down again, and be gone before either of them had time to think about what had happened.





	My Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This tag needed smut, Hyunsuk's cute ass needs appreciation! Silverboys deserve the world thanks for coming to my ted talk, enjoy this mess!

The moment Byunggon shifted his hips Hyunsuk knew he was a goner. He could feel it in his whole body as he wrapped his legs tighter around his hyung. It felt too good, he couldn’t keep the whimpers in as Byunggon fucked him into the bed, his bed that he had bought at ikea with his grandmother. Before he could finish his thought Byunggon snapped his hips just the right way and Hyunsuk screamed, mind focused on only one thing. _Byunggon hyung._ It fell from his lips like syrup, desperate and needy.

He hated how vulnerable he was, so laid out for the older boy, completely at his mercy. He hated how much he loved it. Byunggon let out a string of curses, biting sharply down on Hyunsuk’s neck as he quickened his pace. The pleasure rushed to his head, too much for him to handle. He just moved his hips up to meet his hyungs in desperation, leaning his head back and moaning Byunggons name until his throat hurt. He couldn’t help it, no one knew him better.

He could already imagine all the lectures he would get in the morning, when he walked back into his own dorm with Byunggon’s signature purple hickeys climbing up his neck and a faint limp in his walk. He’d promised he was going to move on, but here he was, his old lover buried deep inside him holding him tight as Hyunsuk’s legs shook.

He would wipe the come off his stomach, and pretend he didn’t care. He would get up and pretend like he didn’t know what the come dripping down his legs did to his hyung. He would pretend to resist when Byunggon came into his shower, pushed him against a wall and had his way with a come filled Hyunsuk, but he loved it and they both knew it, so he would grab a fistful of Byunggon’s wet hair and hold on for dear life as he got fucked ruthlessly into the shower door.

Byunggon would still lace their hands together, press sloppy absent minded kisses onto his face before he came. The older boy probably didn’t even notice, so used to the way things had always been that he’d forgotten he didn’t love Hyunsuk anymore.

He’d forgotten Hyunsuk was no longer special, just another casual lay who was at his beck and call. He hated the way Byunggon murmured out a soft _baby_ when he came, like Hyunsuk still meant something.

Byunggon turned the shower water off, watching as the come ran down Hyunsuk’s thighs. He felt too exposed like this, cheeks heating up even though Byunggon had seen him like this a thousand times before.

Before he knew it, strong hands were creeping up thighs, and gentle fingers prodded at his entrance. The feeling of byunggons fingers inside of him was too much and the over sensitivity made him wince. _Hyung_. He sounded so pathetic, so desperate.

Was this all he was now? Some clingy needy fuck?

Byunggon’s fingers pressed up harshly and the moan was practically ripped from his lips as he squirmed, Byunggon’s other hand pinning his hip to the wall. He gave up, he could never win, never pretend like he wasn’t affected by every stare the older tossed his way, like he wouldn’t do anything his hyung wanted in a heartbeat.

He sighed and closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around Byunggon’s neck and burying his face in the tea tree body wash scented chest. _Fuck me Hyung._ The words turned his cheeks pink, and he prayed Byunggon would just turn him around, press his cheek to the tile wall and have his way with him again but Hyunsuk was more than another casual lay and deep down they both knew that.

He wrapped his legs around Byunggon’s hips as the boy picked him up, walking around with Hyunsuk in his arms like it was nothing. The second his back hit the soft comforter he was met with Byunggon’s lips against his own, softer than before.

He felt like crying, too many old emotions welling up. He could handle these hookups, he made sure to clean himself up and leave before he could let anything stupid slip. _I miss you, I love you._ He would murmur them under his breath as soon as he got out of the door, the words eating him apart.

He could take the hookups, Byunggon’s dick was still the only thing in the world that could make him feel truly sated as he was left covered in come, legs twitching a few times before he could open his eyes again. He could take every harsh fucking, every bent over the bathroom sink to watch his own face when he came humiliation tactics, he could take the bruises littered on his body the next day from every perfect hard grip on his hips, he could take anything Byunggon gave him, except this.

_Love._

There was love in the way those dark brown eyes gazed at him, in the way he kissed every inch of Hyunsuk’s face like he still cared, like everything was okay. Hyunsuk couldn’t stop himself, hands buried in Byunggon’s soft black hair and god how he had missed this, the soft hands all over his body, the little whispers that made his heart flutter. _You’re so beautiful, I missed you so much when you were gone._ But he wasn’t gone, the only reason he wasn’t there was because Byunggon didn’t want him there.

Still, he let himself get wrapped up in it, as Byunggon hooked one of his legs over his shoulder. Gentle fingers stretched him out, careful not to hurt him even though he didn’t need it. There was a soft kiss pressed against his neck as he felt the blunt tip of his hyungs cock slide into his hole.

Later he would try and forget the wretched sound he had made, the love drunk need filled moan that Hyunsuk would rather die than admit to making. It felt too good for so little, he needed more, needed his hyung closer, deeper inside of him. It felt like Byunggon could read his mind as he shifted his hips, pressing kisses on every inch of his face until their hips were flushed and Hyunsuk couldn’t breathe.

_I love you._

The second the words left his lips he felt his body freeze. He had himself half convinced Byunggon was going to get up and throw him out of the house, call him pathetic and slam the door in his face but all the older boy did was move his hips until he was pressed against that one spot that made Hyunsuk see stars.

_I love you too baby._

It sounded so sincere. Hyunsuk could feel tears welling up in his eyes. He desperately wanted to turn this into something else, to get on top of his hyung and ride him until they both came, or to get on all fours and let Byunggon rearrange his guts but all he got was a soft steady pace and soft cry of _I love you_ and _oh baby_ as Byunggon made him see heaven.

He couldn’t stop himself from speaking, every word he’d left unsaid pouring from his mouth like water out of a damn. _I love you, I don’t care what everyone says I just want to be with you, you make me happy I miss you every second you aren’t with me_. It was too much to handle, he tried to hide, to bury his face in Byunggon’s neck and never come out but strong hands took hold of his chin as warm lips claimed his own, chasing every doubt away.

He came with a soft cry of Byunggon’s name, looking up at him with his big puppy eyes as Byunggon cursed, bucking his hips one last time before filing up Hyunsuk with come, a soft throaty _baby_ on his lips as he kissed Hyunsuk into the mattress. He couldn’t meet his dark brown eyes, constantly looking to the side of the bed like he expected something, someone to appear and get him out of the talk he knew they needed to have.

_I love you._

The words hurt just to hear, he winced softly, Byunggon’s soft cock still inside of him. This was all to intense, but he couldn’t bring himself to move, to get up and leave like his always did. He tried to convince himself it was just because he missed how full he felt with Byunggon buried inside him.

Byunggon was silent, clearly waiting for Hyunsuk to speak next. He finally met his eyes, dark brown and full of love. He could see the tears blur his vision, and soon he felt soft kisses on his face, worried whispers asking what was wrong, if he was hurting, if he needed anything, anything at all.

_I need you hyung._

He hated himself for being over honest, cheeks turning pink and he looked away before he could see the pity in Byunggon’s eyes. Instead all he got was a sigh. No lecture on how this is what’s best for both of them, how Hyunsuk needed to focus on his group now, how staying attached to someone in the outside would only hurt them both. Instead he just got a soft kiss. He blinked away more tears.

_Stop kissing me like that if you ever want me to leave._

He tried to mask the desperation in his voice, he needed Byunggon to tell him he’ll see him around, to rush him out the door, to tell him how they can’t be together because in that moment all he needed was Byunggon and it was just too much.

_I can’t lose you._

The words washed over him with a mix of relief and panic. Had he really changed his mind?

_You’re too precious Hyunsuk-ah, I love you too much to let you go._

He could feel the stream of tears down his cheeks and Byunggon held him tight. This was everything he wanted, wasn’t it? Then why did he want so badly for this loving moment to be over, why did he feel the urge to run away? Byunggon could see it in his eyes, snuggling his head into Hyunsuk’s shoulder as strong arms wrapped around his waist.

_I’ll never let you go again, I promise._

He hated how that made him sniffle, the kisses being pressed to his lips tasted so sweet he never wanted to leave.

But he had to, eventually. He had a group to take care of, all 13 of them in one dorm for the time being, the young ones still so young. He sobbed into his hyungs chest, holding him so tight he was afraid he might’ve hurt him. Byunggon just laughed and held him close to his chest, softly pushing the hair out of his face.

He could still feel Byunggon inside of him as he softly clenched around him, feeling him coming back to life. Ah fuck. Hyunsuk tried not to look smug as he moaned and arched his back, grinding his hips up so Byunggon filled up every inch of his little hole. He pushed Byunggon back against the bed as he tried his best to climb on top of him without his cock fully slipping out.

He finally got it, Byunggon laying down against the mattress looking up at him with stars in his eyes as Hyunsuk sat himself down on Byunggon’s cock, eyes squeezing shut as he felt it filll him up. He whimpered when he was fully seated against Byunggon’s hips, feeling more full than he ever had before. He’d never ridden Byunggon before, not properly.

Between the lack of alone time they had as trainees and Byunggon’s controlling nature he’d never just sat there and bounced himself on Byunggon’s cock, the closest they had come was Byunggon holding him up by his hips and fucking up into him until he came, screaming and thankful for the vaguely soundproof walls of the studio.

Being on top of Byunggon made it feel like he was going to tear him a new hole as he put his fingers against his stomach, trying to feel how deep his hyung was. He was expecting Byunggon to take control of him, bend him over and have his way with him but there he was, laying casually across the bed, enjoying the show.

Hyunsuk hated how relaxed he looked, as if this were the most casual thing in the world while Hyunsuk’s want was about to tear him apart. They hadn’t used lube in long enough that Hyunsuk could feel the burn as he fucked himself onto Byunggon’s cock, throwing his head back with another pathetic moan.

Byunggon had the audacity to laugh softly as his hands went back to his belly, trying to feel the thick cock that was buried so deep inside of him. He couldn’t stand it, his thighs were quivering, precome leaking from his cock as he fucked himself back on Byunggon’s cock and he had the audacity to laugh?

He was done playing nice, as he pushed his hips down trying to get his hyung as deep as possible before grinding down on him fervently, needy hole clenching around him as Hyunsuk felt every inch inside of him lit ablaze with desire. Byunggon seemed to get the message, a little choked as he looked up at Hyunsuk, smug grin wiped off his face with nothing but pure arousal remaining.

_You’re so sexy when you’re being bad I’d almost let you get away with it._

The blush shot straight to his cheeks, as every inch of his body responded to the reminder that he wasn’t the one in control here.

His mouth hung open, puppy dog eyes begging for his body to just be used. Who was Byunggon to resist such an offer he thought, as he grabbed Hyunsuk by the hips, cock slipping out of his tight heat as he pushed the boy into his hands and knees. Hyunsuk whined at the empty feeling, all but begging to be filled up again, but Byunggon hadn’t quite forgotten about Hyunsuk fucking himself silly just yet. He pulled the boys head up by his hair, groaning at the pathetic whimper that fell from the boys lips.

_Say you’re sorry for being a bad boy._

He could see the blush creep onto Hyunsuk’s cheeks, before he focused his attention on the plump little ass in front of him. Hyunsuk moaned at just the touch of Byunggon’s fingers running over his hole. Byunggon watched the way it clenched every time he brushed a finger too rough over it, trying to push the desperation to be surrounded by that tight heat down, under his need to punish the pretty boy for being bad.

It makes a sharp sound as his hand meets the soft pale unblemished skin of Hyunsuk’s ass. The boy lets out a pathetic moan, hips rocking forward, searching desperately for friction against his cock.

_Count them._

The command made his cheeks pink, but he obeyed.

_One, two, three._

Byunggon could feel the precome leaking against his thigh.

_Seven, eight, nine._

The tears have returned to the smaller boys eyes, the sting on his skin too much for his body to know what to do with.

_Thirteen, fourteen, fifteen._

Hyunsuk sobs into the bed, cock rock hard and voice raw from the counting, raw from the begging.

_Fuck me, fuck me, please fuck me._

Hyunsuk sounds desperate, they can both see it, but he looked so pretty with his perfect round ass all red and abused Byunggon just couldn’t help himself.

_Eighteen, nineteen, twenty._

Every blow was met with a scream, tears leaving a mess on the sheets as Hyunsuk looked up at him with his big brown puppy eyes and Byunggon was almost swayed to take pity on him, to lay him down and fuck him soft and lovingly, but that wasn’t what Hyunsuk deserved right now.

_Twenty five._

Byunggon is pretty sure if he hits that perfect ass one more time Hyunsuk will come from that alone, and he can’t have that. He wrapped his fingers around Hyunsuk’s cock, the boy’s eyes going wide and he realized what his hyung was about to do.

_Please no hyung, please let me come, I need it I need you to make me come please hyung please._

Byunggon just smirked, placing a soft kiss on the top of his head.

_Only good boys get to come, my love._

With that he sunk into Hyunsuk’s tight heat, giving him no time to adjust to the stretch of having Byunggon buried in his guts. Hyunsuk screamed, tears streaming down his face as the dry orgasm washed over his body.

_No no no hyung please, please let me, please._

He was a goner, complete drunk off the pleasure as he looked up at Byunggon with his begging eyes, sweat drenching his hair. Instead Byunggon pulled him to his hands and knees before slamming back into the boy, firm hold around his cock showing no signs of letting up. Hyunsuk felt like heaven as he screamed Byunggon’s name, clenching so tight around his cock

Byunggon had to bite down until he tasted blood, trying not to come. A need ridden Hyunsuk didn’t even bother to feel the bruised area, leaking little droplets of blood, too far gone to care about anything but his very best begging eyes. He looked like an angel, and he knew it too. It made Byunggon want to ruin him more, he couldn’t believe he had ever thought there was any way to get over this boy. Even if they were both better off, he would never love anyone the way he loved Hyunsuk. Everyone else would just be some cheap replacement that paled in comparison.

He could see the terror on Hyunsuk’s face as he felt another orgasm building in the pit of his stomach.

_Please._

He sounded deranged, but the feeling of Byunggon’s cock in every place he needed it was just too much. He needed to get off, or at least never come dry ever again.

_I’m your good boy hyung, only yours._

And damn those puppy eyes, damn those perfectly kissable lips, damn the way his cock looked sliding in and out of that perfect round bruised bright pink little ass. He loosened his grip, stroking the younger boy in time with his thrusts as Hyunsuk sobbed, arms wrapped around Byunggon’s neck, pulling him down into desperate sloppy kisses.

_Byunggon I-_

a high pitched whine broke his own thought as he bucked his hips back to meet Byunggon’s thrusts. He couldn’t help himself, sitting back and watching Hyunsuk move his perfect ass back and forth, fucking himself silly once again. Only this time Byunggon didn’t blame him, too far gone to be held properly responsible for his actions.

He could see the bright red mark in the shape of his hand starting to turn to a bruise on Hyunsuk’s perfect pale skin. Just the thought of the tiny boy walking around for the next week with his hand imprinted on his thick little ass made Byunggon buck his hips forward, helping drive Hyunsuk mad.

Hyunsuk was his, and only his, there would be no denying it. Ever since he had moved out of the dorms there had been a slight unease in the back of his mind, he didn’t know some of the newer trainees, and they didn’t know him.

They didn’t know that Hyunsuk was his, didn’t know to keep their hands off him if they valued their lives. The thought of a pink cheeked Hyunsuk trying to explain away the hickeys and hand shaped bruises on his ass and hips made him fuck the boy even harder, determined to leave his mark on his beautiful skin. Hyunsuk didn’t seem to have any objections, sobbing Byunggon’s name into the pillows as he took everything he was given, pleads for more turned into nothing but moaning and incoherent words.

_Fuck I love you._

Byunggon couldn’t help himself, Hyunsuk was always beautiful, no matter what he was doing but seeing the boy so messy, everything but his true self come undone in their escapades. All he could see in those eyes was the boy he loved so much, he pressed kisses onto those perfect lips until Hyunsuk couldn’t breathe.

He made the prettiest face when he came, eyes scrunched closed and Byunggon’s name fell from his lips, clenching tightly until Byunggon was going mad. He loved the sounds Hyunsuk made as he fucked him into the bed, abusing his oversensitive little hole until Hyunsuk was sobbing, clinging to Byunggon with a mantra of _I love you._

He showed the boy no mercy as he grabbed his soft cock, teasing the tip and rubbing it until he was hard again. Hyunsuk looked wrecked, the oversensitivity leaving his big eyes staring up at Byunggon in wonder, leaking tears on instinct from the pain.

Hyunsuk loved every second of it, much as he tried to deny it they both knew it was true. When he came it hurt, body too spent to do much but tighten his walls around the cock inside him before he went pliant, relaxing into the bed.

That was it for Byunggon, coming with a gravely _fuck baby_ as he filled Hyunsuk up with come. The second he came down from his high he pulled out, the wet pop making Hyunsuk shiver, whining at the loss and begging him to come back to bed. He got them cleaned up first, before fretting over all the damage he’d done.

Thank god they had no filming schedules anytime soon because Hyunsuk’s body was littered with dark purple reminders that he belonged to Byunggon, and as much and Byunggon would love to tell the whole world that gorgeous boy was his, no one could know. Hyunsuk’s members would eventually find out, if they didn’t know already but if even their managers knew where Hyunsuk went off to when he came to see him he would be crucified.

He loved the boy with every beat of his heart but he had to keep him and his career safe, protect him from the cruel opinion of the public.

He was an idiot to try and push him away, it would’ve been better for Hyunsuk if he wasn’t in love with a guy who wasn’t even part of his group but he was an idiot to think he could just ignore what they had.

_You’re my everything._

It sounded so cheesy but it was so true, he left a soft kiss on Hyunsuk’s forehead before snuggling up next to him in bed.

_I love you hyung._

He smiled down at the bottle blonde, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

_I love you too baby, but you better be on your way back to the dorms by 9, you’re responsible for little ones now._

Hyunsuk giggled softly, checking his phone to see it was 8:40 and he had several unopened text messages from Junkyu, which meant a lecture when he got home but right now he didn’t care. He just snuggled into his hyung's arms, the happiest he had been since the day the show had ended. He would get through everything with Byunggon hyung by his side, and that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let's continue to support silverboys no matter what <3


End file.
